Unlikely Love
by Firedragon12
Summary: A twist on a love story (in the moon kingdom) between Prince Darien and Princess Serenity. See story for FULL summary. PLEASE R and R
1. Prolouge

Full Summary: From Serenity's point of view. Serenity is an Army commander (well she instructs the army and leads them in battle) who doesn't like to admit she's a princess; Darien is a pampered prince who can use a sword. Their parents are using every little bit of their matchmaking skills to get them together. Will they EVER get along?? Sort-of predictable ending. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! Other than Queen Catalina, and King Gerald. And my ideas. And my...  
  
Unlikely Love  
  
Prolouge (This will be REALLY SHORT, but still, please R&R)  
  
"No, I'm NOT going out there! I refuse to greet another moron prince!!!," I yelled at my mother who was trying to push me out of the palace out into the sunny courtyard. Of course, like always, she managed to push me through the double marble/crystal doors and out to another stupid prince. I moaned. Outside, waiting patiently was Queen Catalina, King Gerald, and their son, Prince Darien. Darien is spoiled, whiny, ugly and dumb. Actually, he wasn't that ugly this year. He was almost.dare I say it???. cute.  
Our parents have been trying to get us to marry one another for YEARS. Like since I was a baby. And Darien has never changed. Oh well. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N PLEASE R&R (thanks aserene). This army will be VERY different from a normal one. Remember, it's on the moon.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Roger, this is EASY!!!," I yelled. You have to yell a lot when you are surrounded by idiots. Actually some are smart and can do these things, but some. "You take the bow, place the arrow on the bow, pull both back, aim, and shoot. HOW HARD IS THAT?" Actually it's reasonably hard, but we have been working on these for TWO MONTHS! It's going to be a bad day.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered, and then proceeded to correct his grip on the bow. He corrected it wrongly, of course.  
  
"Like this", I said. Once he finally got it right, after about 4 tries, I called the practice to an end. " Lunch will be served in 20 minutes", I yelled so every one could hear me. I heard cheers after I said that. See, I'm the one that cooks the army's lunches. And I can say without bragging, that I am an excellent cook. My mother, who couldn't cook if her life depended on it (seriously, once, while mom was cooking Brussel sprouts *shudder* she turned around for like ten seconds, and the Brussel sprouts were burned, thank goodness!) So, I had decided to cook some club sandwiches, when Jake walked in. At the time, I had been in a good mood, because cooking always makes me feel happy. But my good mood went right down the drain when he walked in.  
  
" Hi, want some slugs?" I asked sourly. " They are so close to your personality."  
  
" Thanks, but no thanks. At least I'm not ugly like you." (Which should show you how vain he is.)  
  
" You think you're not ugly? You haven't looked in a mirror for a looooong time have you?" (I know, I know it's old, but it works.)  
  
"Hmph", he said than walked out of the room. (See, I told ya)  
  
See Jake was my boyfriend a little while ago, but then, one day I caught him kissing another girl, and needless to say, I broke up with him. And ever since, Mom's been trying to get me to marry *shudders HARD* Prince Darien.  
  
A/N That's the end of the chapter folks. If you like it, dislike it or whatever, please review, because if I don't get any reviews, there is no reason to finish this. ; P 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N Thanks again for the review aserene- and no she probably can't cook, but I am the all-powerful author. I can do all! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! This chapter might be slightly cheesy, but bear with me. Anyway, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing these, so from now on, I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize from S.M.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After lunch, I joined up with Lita and Mina (A/N- I know, I know they were my guardians, but, oh well, live with it.) to go hide out in my room and evade Darien. We sat up there for about 3 hours talking about how stupid Princes were. And then, the alarm rang. No, there wasn't a fire, or anything like that. No, there was an army outside. Not just any stupid army either, but my stupid little archrival's (Ratcliff) army, all prepared to attack. So I got up, (I didn't need to change, because I still hadn't changed out of my army commander's uniform.) So, I ran out to the main hall to give the army my instructions. You know, the usual go out there hold your fire 'till they fire of until I give the signal. I had just given the army they're instructions, when Darien ran up, with his sword and about a quarter of his armor on (actually, I'd thought the armor and the sword were just to show off, but I didn't tell him that) over his shirt and pants.  
  
"What, do you think you're impossible to hit?" I asked him. I think that was a perfectly fine question, considering his lack of armor.  
  
" No, I just didn't have enough time to put it on," he said. In a very stuffy voice too, if you ask me.  
  
" Whatever," I said, than turned around and led the army outside. On the moon, we have a very strong honor code. EVERYBODY follows it, even if they're evil (like SOME people I know). Part of it, is that, in the case of war, no army can attack wherever the other army is housed, in this case, the palace. Another is that no army can attack the other army until the two different army leaders have shaken hands. So, needless to say, we were allowed to be slow. I went up shook Ratcliff's hand, (on which I think he had put a slug on or something, because my hand was all gooey and slimy afterward) and then gave my army the signal to shoot, and run at 'em (that's if they had swords or pikes). Ratcliff is a BAD commander. When his army attacks, he stands back and enjoys the show. (I think he does this because his army almost always needs to retreat.) Me, I have to run around saving people and killing people (which is not fun) just because his army often gangs up on people like 5 to1. So, I was saving someone, when I heard this scream " OH!! MY BABY!!!! At first I thought is was my mom, and I was thinking about going over there to show her I was alive (she should be used to this by now) when I realized that that was Queen Catalina. Then, it was easy to tell she was screaming about her son. I'll bet he broke a nail. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N PLEASE R/R!! And I was wrong, it wasn't the last chapter that was going to be cheesy, it was this chapter. There is one tiny swear word in here, but I don't know if you can even call it that.  
  
Unlikely Love  
  
I made sure Ratcliff retreated, which happened pretty darn quickly after I chopped off their generals arm. I had to, because it was his sword arm, and he was coming to &#@$ close to killing me. I walked over to where I had heard the scream earlier and saw Darien on the ground holding his arm, which looked like it had a pretty gigantic cut in it. Probably from a sword. I KNEW he should have worn all his armor!!!  
  
"Serenity," my mom said quietly, "I know you're going to hate this, but the hospital wings are all full, so you are going to have to heal him."  
  
WHY ME?? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME???  
  
"Yes, Mother", I said. I know, I should have said 'Thanks but no thanks Mom, Darien is a MAJOR pain in the ass, and I really, really, don't want to take care of him' but the guy did have an injury. A small one, that anyone I know could either heal on their own or at least stay standing up and walk to the doctor's to get some stitches. (I've had to do that at least twice.) But, it was an injury, so I guess I had to take care of it.  
  
"Come on, Darien, follow me", I said, hoping that he was AT LEAST strong enough to stand up on his own. Thankfully, he started to get up, but then his mom said, "Aren't you going to help him up Serenity? As his future bride (AHHH! Gag, gag) you should be able to help him in times of need."  
  
And then, I couldn't help myself.  
  
"If I'm his future bride, I hope he can get up by himself, because I am not his Nanny. If I am leading the troops into battle and he trips, I will be to busy saving people to help him up. At his age, I'd think he could get up on his own". I responded.  
  
I have never seen Queen Catalina look that shocked.  
  
"Come on, Darien, Even though I have to heal you, that doesn't mean I'm carrying you. Let's go."  
  
And I walk off leaving them shocked in my wake.  
  
A/N This chapter wasn't cheesy either, but the next one will be! 


End file.
